An Answer From Angels
by Spacemodbunny
Summary: Seifer Almasy is back at Balamb garden, will things work out for the best this time?
1. The Meeting

**A/N- I don't own any of the characters that appear in this story except Angelica who is a product of my own warped imagination. Fell free to comment in anyway because an opinion is the soul's heartbeat**   
**************   
Seifer Almasy was back at Balamb Garden. "Thank Hyne for second chances" he thought to himself as he walked down the hallway and passed the directory. He stopped and looked towards the entrance gate and walked toward it. His combat boots thudding on the freshly polished garden floor. He stopped at the entrance and gave a friendly hello to the old man who sat at the gate window. The old man was about one of the only people he was ever nice to. Sure Matron had taught them to respect his elders but he only applied that rule to the really ancient people.   
"Hello Seifer, glad to see you back care for a game? "The old man called out happily to Seifer as he sat behind the bulletproof window. That bulletproof window often reminded Seifer of how his life was. Everyone was always questioning him, trying to pick him down to the bone and figure him out. Even Fuu at her times of frustration towards him would ask why he was so non- permeable and hardheaded. He couldn't even figure himself out lately but he knew that he was somewhat glad to be back.   
"Not right now Wesley, maybe later on though I don't think I'll be busy." He promised as the old man let out a toothy grin. Seifer walked back towards the directory and paced in front of it. He should be going to the library if he wanted to get on Cid's good side. He was supposed to stay out of trouble. He walked back over to the side of the guard railing and looked down to the crystal blue water. The orange Koi fish swam to the surface of the water. He wished that his life were that easy and carefree. Did anyone actually care if he had feelings or emotions? He was so misunderstood. No one would even give him the time of day anymore because he was considered dangerous. They didn't know him, and they didn't even know how dangerous he could get. He thought he was getting to goddamn pussy to even try to be a SeeD any ways. He had almost given up all hope on even getting a job as a janitor at Timber Maniacs when he had received a telegram from Quistis saying that his exile sentence had been revoked. He almost smiled when he heard this but he didn't want to give anyone the idea that they were doing him a favor by letting him back in. Fujin and Rajin had left him, but not by their own will. Seifer had pushed them away, he had realized that he wasn't worth their time. Fujin was a smart girl, but Seifer had received the impression that he stunted her logic when Rajin was around and Fujin tried to keep Rajin from embarrassing her in front of Seifer. So now Fujin was training to be an instructor at Galbadia Garden. Rajin was in FH engaged to that girl he had met at the train tracks years ago. Everyone's lives were moving on but his. He felt the Weapons Monthly he had left in his coat pocket and fished it out, opening the pages and scanning them. He turned around as he heard the small group of children being led down the hall and being stopped in front of the directory. They must have been new because he slightly remembered having the same orientation that the kids were having on his first day of the garden many years ago. Xu was standing in front of the directory talking in her small quiet voice to the group of children. He never really thought about having kids of his own, but now that was out of the question because he couldn't even have a girl look at him without her reaching into her pocketbook for a steady grip on the pepper spray. Besides, kids were to distracting. He couldn't even focus on a decent article about new age weaponry. He stood up and walked to the library hallway, silently preparing to ignore the stares and gawks that followed his appearance whenever he walked into a room or people saw him on the street. SeeD was his last way to gain any form of respect, or for him to scrape up the shattered pieces of his self-image and mold them back together. He walked into the library and was thankful that most of the people there were too engrossed in their own activities than to notice him enter. He silently strode past the large paneled bookcases and took a seat at on of the empty tables. The library used to be one of his secret vices, he loved how quiet it was in here and he also loved how they had so many books. Even Seifer liked to read a good book once in a while. He pulled out the magazine and began to read it silently, enjoying the silence. He looked out to the large paneled window and sighed. Days like this often made him think of how soon the summer would come. Even though he'd probably still is here trying to do some extra exam studying. He hadn't seen anyone but Quistis since his return and he wasn't really eager to see Rinoa hugged up on Squall. It was his choice to leave the resistance and come back to the Garden that summer.   
"Think about it Rinoa, Do you honestly think I would be happy helping you and a bunch of hippies fight for freedom?" Was it his loss or hers? She wasn't exactly the model of perfection herself, she was a bit of a control freak, and he always ended up with the control freaks. He couldn't read any particular emotion on Quistis' face. She was a big ass control freak too. Even when they were kids she just had to be everyone's boss. "Your not my mother Quistis, she's dead", Seifer had told her once. He said dumbass comments like that it was his nature. Squall...he diverted his thoughts and continued to read his magazine. His emerald orbs shot open as he felt something hard and heavy hit the back of his head.   
"What the....", he said aloud as he stood up and look around to notice a book lying on the floor. It was a hardback copy of one of those teengirly novels. "Okay, it you come out now I won't mutilate you", he stated as he began to walk around the tables with the book in his hand. He caught a pair of boots scamper under one of the tables out the corner of his eye and decided to go on the other side of the table to meet the owner. He kneeled down and grabbed the person's arm, pulling them out from under the table. It was a girl, about 5'7'' with shoulder length brownish red hair. That wasn't the first thing he noticed about her, it was those eyes. Those hazel eyes of hers that seemed to stop time and make him freeze for what seemed like an eternal second before he finally spoke.   
"You seemed to have misplaced your book," he told her as he waved the book in his other hand. He slightly loosened his grip as he realized her was holding her wrist rather tightly.   
"It was an accident." She said, looking him in the eye and reaching for it. She looked rather sexy, he thought, as he looked her over once more. She had on a ripped Jean skirt and a tee shirt that read "Punk isn't dead, Passion is". She was too proper, he could tell she was from money because of that platinum thumb ring she wore around her finger with Angelica inscribed on it. He could have really used the disciplinary committee right about now as she tried to wiggle away from his grasp.   
"Can we just say I owe you and leave it at that?" She asked him as he felt her cool minty breath hit the bridge of his nose. She had lovely skin, and he had remembered Rajin liked her type, the light skinned black girls with that caramel colored skin and lovely hair. He like all types of women but god, she was somewhat different.   
" Okay...but are you busy?"   
"Besides from trying to escape from you no." She looked to him a quirked a brow pouting out those lips.   
"Don't bitch please..."   
"I have my SeeD exam tomorrow. I have to study"   
" You don't have to study for a field exam. You owe me lunch in the cafeteria.", he finally let go of her as she rubbed her wrist. The last thing he needed was an assault complaint on Cid's desk.   
"I don't eat"   
"Well you can watch me."   
"Well, I guess they were right when they said you were aggressive."   
"Who?" He looked to her, quirking a thin blonde eyebrow of his.   
"Why should I tell you? So you can hunt them down and beat them up. You're not as bad as you think you are." That statement almost came as a slap in he face to him. "I'll go to lunch with you only if you promise to stay away from me afterwards."   
"I don't make promises."   
"Okay then, I'll meet you in front of the directory in 10 minutes."   
"Wait, where are you going?" He asked her, he was slowly losing his cool as he watched her walk to the table where she was originally seated and grab her notebook.   
"Just meet me in ten minutes."   
"Sure.... Um...what's your name?" He asked looking her up and down once more.   
"Angelica." She said as he watched her walk out of the library door. Angelica, that name danced in his head and he couldn't get her face or that slight dusting of freckles that rested on the bridge of her nose out of his head. He looked down to the copy of the hardcover book that he still held in his hands before he slipped it into his pocket and walked out of the library to wait for Angelica.   
  



	2. Idiots And Losers

**A/N- I'm a risk taker so spare me the flames, unless you feel it is something that needs to be stressed.**  
  
  
Seifer Walked up and down the hallway, back and forth. He would have actually stood in front of the directory but he didn't want to actually make her think he was eager to go to lunch with her. He had never felt like this around a girl before and now just actually thinking about her made his heart falter. He stopped walking and sat down on a bench, rubbing his head in his hands. He sure would have liked a cold shower right about now. He tapped his boot on the ground and looked back up to see Zell air punching his way towards him. He hadn't changed, him and that stupid looking tattoo on his face. He remembered when Zell had the guts to get it. He had the insane idea that girls actually liked stuff like that. His mother cried when she had saw the "damage" that her son had done to his face and beat Zell with one of her wooden spoons. Seifer still couldn't remember the event without smirking. Zell crawled out of his house with welts all over his arms as Seifer, Fujin and Rajin stood outside on the cobblestone sidewalk and gawked with laughter. Those were better times, it was before he went to Deling and met that silly girl and when everything was perfect. Squall was still "in his shell." As Quistis liked to call it. He was always the emotional hermit. Even when they were all back at the orphanage he used to hide behind Ellone and cling to her like some sort of parasite. Seifer himself had been glad when Ellone left because now Squall had his own chance to grow some balls of his own instead of acting like a punk. But after Ellone left Squall went and leached on to Matron and she babied him up. He looked back up to notice that Zell had stopped running and now was air punching right in front of him. Zell stopped when he saw that Seifer was now paying attention to him. "Waiting for a train Dincht?", Seifer as he took a glance towards the directory to see if she was there yet.  
"............,"Zell just stared at him, like he was waiting for Seifer to jump up and attack him.  
"What? If it's not important you can leave me alone."  
"I'm supposed to tell you that Cid is looking for you." He said, looking back to Seifer and looking back over to the directory. "What exactly are you looking at?." He asked squinting even thought the directory was actually a few feet away.  
"Your Mother," he retorted as he stood up and began to walk towards the stairs. Zells' face turned a bright crimson as he reached his fist up and waved it in the air. He hadn't completely changed. He looked back over to the directory and back over to the stairs trying to decide which was more important.   
"Are my orders immediate Chic-...Zell?," He asked turning around to look at Zell once again.  
"I don't know...Cid just said 'Tell Almasy to report to my office'," Zell said, while sticking out his chest and doing his always-corny impersonation of Cid.   
"This is great now I'm Cids' bitch," he mumbled underneath his breath as he began to walk up the steps as Zell began to follow. He had to go see what Cid wanted Cid was more important than some girl was. When they got into the elevator Zell pressed the special code and they were soon on their way up to Cids' office. Seifer looked down and watched the directory shrink from his sight. When they reached Cid's office Zell shot by him in one of his frenzied rushes to be first out of the elevator. Seifer walked in behind him, contemplating what this meeting was supposed to be about. He saw Cid standing up and looking out of that window. Didn't he ever get fed up with the same scenery? He didn't really have a job seeing that all of the Garden Staff ran the place. All Cid did was sigh and watch the window all day, that was when he wasn't acting like he ran the place and busy kicking students out.  
"Well good afternoon Mr. Almasy," take a seat. He motioned to one of his chairs as Seifer looked over to see Xu standing with a folder in her hands. Cid looked back to Seifer and rubbed his hands together. "Mr. Almasy, how would you react if you got a chance to become a valid SeeD sooner than you expected?."  
"I'd ask you what's the catch."  
"Hmm, eager for the chance to serve your country I see" Cid responded as he motioned for Xu to hand Seifer the folder.  
"We have a special assignment for you. There is a SeeD exam that is supposed to take place tomorrow morning. There is a special student that needs some safekeeping throughout the exam. The student's father is a very, very prominent figure in political society and he has offered to become head benefactor to Balamb Garden if his daughter is kept safe and alive throughout her exam."  
"So you want me to be some inexperienced SeeD candidates bodyguard?"  
"No Mr. Almasy, our client is a very smart intelligent and talented young woman who I think will become a high-ranking officer one-day. That is if you accept this mission and do it properly."  
"Why me Cid? How come you didn't choose a SeeD for this sort of thing?"  
"Because Seifer, this is your chance to add merit to your name, and I know that you would like to become SeeD."  
"And from previous circumstances you are a pretty good bodyguard," Xu chimed in as Cid looked to her and frowned and Seifer bit his lip before he voiced aloud what Rajin told him Xu was also good at.  
"I wasn't a bodyguard, I was a knight and that was a completely different thing. I was under the control of Ultimecia."  
"That's the problem Seifer not a lot of people think you were, if it wasn't for me then you probably would have been executed by now. You have now idea how many people want to see you dead!" Cid scolded Seifer as he banged his hand on the table. Now he owed a favor to Cid because Cid had spared his life. How kind of Cid but Seifer wanted to die a long time ago, like when he had found his mother in the kitchen dead when he was only just seven. Her long golden hair matted with her warm fresh blood. His mother was his only family and now he was suddenly being shipped off to some goddamn orphanage full of kids. He hated to see them smile or hear them laugh because no matter how hard he tried he couldn't smile or laugh to. At least half of those kids never knew their parents so they didn't have to deal with the pain or the anger or the frustration of forgetting someone they loved so dearly. Now at the age of eighteen the only memory he had of his mother was her dead body on the kitchen floor. Not of her cooking in the kitchen like Zells' mother often did but just lying there, limp and lifeless as he cried those empty tears and screamed for her to come back. He swore to Hyne that one day he would probably forget her name to....Ariella.  
"I'll take it." Seifer grunted as he turned his head to look out the window to notice the sunset and the soon coming onslaught of darkness that would fill the sky.  
"Good choice Mr. Almasy," Cid replied as Xu smiled to Seifer and he stared down at the folder in his hands. It was her case file, whoever she was her name was Klaer because that was all that was written on the file OPERATION:KLAER. Maybe he would run into Angelica tonight if he didn't go straight to his dorm like he planned. Or maybe he would see her tomorrow at the Exam. He needed something to lift up his spirits but he knew from personal experience that alcohol was never good on the night before a Field Exam.   
He woke up early and decided to go do some battles in the training center to break Hyperion back in. He had just got it back a few days ago when it had been delivered to him at the Garden. They had taken it away when he had been exiled because they considered him a threat when it was in his hands. He liked how they thought of him as a threat but he didn't like all the attention that he received when people recognized him. One time a kid had run up to him and asked him for an autograph.  
"Your my favorite Sorceress Knight," The small kid chimed happily.  
"I'm nobody's' favorite kid," He responded just scribbling a few circles onto the paper. He was just a little kid what difference did it make if it was a signature or not.  
He had finished off seven Grats without the help of any GF's and was hoping that he wouldn't run into any T-Rexuars. He didn't like fighting those things alone, even though he considered himself to be good enough to do everything else.  
He walked back to his dorm room and gathered up a towel a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo before he walked back out and down the hallway to the men's bathroom. He always hated the fact that in the dormitory there was one big bathroom for the men and one big one for the women and a single bathroom with only just a toilet located in the hallway. Maybe when they got that new benefactor he could add bathrooms to all of the dorms. He walked past the urinals where squall was looking at himself in the mirror when he noticed Seifer walk by. Seifer often wondered whose bright idea it was to put a long mirror on top of the eight urinals that sat in a row beside each other on the wall. But Squall looked at himself in mirrors all the time now, so he did a double take and nearly caught himself in his zipper when he was trying to rush out and see if that was really Seifer Almasy, walking around the bathroom with a towel around his waist. Yeah Quistis had told them that he was back and Zell had told him that he ran into Seifer and had to escort him to Cids' office but Squall had always been the type of 'I'll believe it when I see it' person. How was he supposed to approach Seifer, should he even approach Seifer? What should he say? 'Hey Seifer how's it going, I'm screwing your ex-girlfriend', or 'Guess what Seifer, I'm not a virgin anymore and guess who took it?' But he didn't want to seem too crass. He had grown an awful lot of courage since the Ultimecia thing and not everyone was proud of it. He watched Seifer walk over to a sink and a set of mirrors and take out some shaving cream and begin to shave. Squall decided to double think before he approached him due to the fact that he had sharp object in his hand.  
"What is it Squall?" Seifer spoke up, as he focused on the mirror and ran the razor along his chin. He had seen Squall at the urinals seven minutes ago taken a leak and had known it was him right away. Who else uses two belts to hold op one pair of pants that fit tightly already.  
".... Nothing I just wanted to say Hi...how's it going?"  
"Decent, and you?" Seifer tried to be s nice as possible without sounding too god damn perky.  
"Never been better." Squall smiled as he thought about Rinoa. Seifer looked to him and rationalized the awkwardness of the situation. Here stood Squall Leonheart, the man who single handily took his dashing good looks by swiping him across the face with that thing he called a weapon. And taking his girl, his pride and his dignity all in the matter of a month and everyone expected him to be on his best behavior. Why did he come back to Balamb? He should have gone to Galbadia with Fuu. They had loads of real fighters there. Seifer wanted to kick his ass right there in the bathroom but he was supposed to meet in the lobby in an hour and if her really wanted to kick Squalls ass he wanted to do it in front of Rinoa.  
"I have to go now," Seifer told Squall, walking past him and gathering his stuff heading for the door. As the brown headed boy stared back at him in disbelief. The power of influence works in wondrous ways.  
Seifer was about to head out to the directory when he noticed the sealed manila envelope that held the case file. 'A good SeeD always does their homework.' he remembered one of his instructors saying to the class on one of those random occasions when he didn't use class time as a rest session. So what? He'd look at the file on the way to the mission. Why did he need to know every fact about some broad he just had to look out for? She picked up the file and pushed it into his pocket as he realized that hardback book that Angelica had thrown at him was still in his pocket. He took it out and looked at it once again before placing it on his desk. And shoving the folder into his pocket. He headed to the directory and was all but not surprised to see Quistis, Xu and Headmaster Cid there.   
"Why hello Quistis, seeing you again brings back old memories." Seifer grinned to her as she looked at him, shaking her head and rolling her eyes as usual.   
"Quistis will be your liaison for the Exam." Xu chimed in happily.  
"SeeD, Instructor, SeeD now Liaison? Quistis, when will you learn to hold down a steady job?" He sniggered as Quistis clenched her teeth and growled at him. "Hmm.you are an animal, who turned you out after I left?" He replied before Quistis lunged at him but pulled back as Cid turned around and began to talk to the three.  
"It seems everyone is accounted for but Angelica. Quistis, have you seen her this morning?"  
"Yeah, she was in the Training Center this morning. And I -"Seifer tuned Quistis out as he was Angelica walking down the hallway with a group of girls, he looked back over to Quistis as he saw her walk over to Angelica and drag her over to the group.  
"Why nice of you to grace us with your presence Angelica," Cid beamed as his gave Angelica a smile and a prod. "I expect you and Seifer to come back as SeeD."  
"I will Headmaster but maybe you shouldn't think so highly of Seifer he is very good at disappointing people." She looked to him and rolled her eyes as Quistis Smirked and Xu turned away to play a quick game of Triple Triad with one of the girls Angelica walked with. Seifer bit his tongue as he looked back to Quistis with a bitter face.  
"Have you two met before?" Cid asked, eyeing Seifer down. He was well known in the women department for sleeping around.  
"No, it's just from what I hear Seifer is not very good in the leadership department." Seifer was really about to blow his top. He was letting this girl talk shit about him and Quistis was standing there getting a kick out of it.  
"That is why I made you squad captain Angelica."  
"Me....?" She looked at Seifer and Quistis rather stupefied.  
"Yes, now you must take the car to Balamb, the assault boat is probably waiting for you."  
Seifer hated the cheesy display that was being put on but he really didn't have a say in the matter. But Angelica sure did look hot when she was pissed. In the car to Balamb Seifer opened the manila envelope and looked at the file and looked at the picture on the front. It looked just like Angelica...it was Angelica, Angelica Klaer to be exact.  
"Yeah this mission is going to be a shit load of fun" Seifer mumbled sarcastically as he looked out of the window to the Balamb coast.  
  
**Like it or not? R&R**  
  
  
  
  



	3. A Mission To Hell Or Possibly Heaven

**A/N- If you flame make it purposeful**  
  
The briefing with Xu in the assault boat was pretty simple, They were to report to Esthar Plains and set up an old communication furrow. It was nothing that really required protection but one of the main reasons Seifer was pissed of was because Quistis was here too. Was she supposed to be babysitting Seifer? Cid had really pulled a fast one on him this time. He had always thought about what would have happened if he just went by the book on the last Exam and stayed in the square. Probably nothing, it was one of those questions that lead to other questions and he didn't have time to test his vulnerability at the moment. He looked back over to Xu and Quistis who were sitting beside each other talking. He had always considered Xu to have one of those kind souls. She had always wanted to make people better or happy and if she even caused any harm it was never purposeful. She had a warm smile and amazingly white teeth. You could always tell when a girl was worth something by looking at the way they carried themselves. He looked over to Angelica who sat across from him picking at her nails. He felt rather sorry that he didn't feel the sexual tension that he thought existed between them yesterday in the library. Maybe it was because she was in uniform, or maybe it was because he knew she was important to someone and she actually had a very lucrative life as a SeeD ahead of her and he had nothing but his Hyperion and a few high hopes. He hated it when he messed with women who were of higher authority than him. That was one of the reasons why he stopped messing with Quistis. She, like Rinoa was also to high strung and demanding.  
"Seifer, don't you think it will be too hot in the desert for that coat of yours?" Angelica asked as she looked at Seifer and pulled out a compact mirror, applying foundation on her face.  
"And don't you think your makeup will melt off in the hot sun?" He smirked as she actually stopped applying it and thought about his question. "Oh shutup." She turned around and sat on her knees in order to look out of the windows. "We're almost there, I can see the shoreline." But Seifer was busy looking at her butt as it sat all tight trapped in that short navy blue skirt. She quickly turned around to catch Seifer staring but she didn't say anything she just picked up her case and began to equip her weapon.  
"What kind of weapon do you have?" He asked her as she lifted her head up from behind the case and answered.  
"An Angels Fury Gunblade," She mumbled as she went back to her weapon.  
"Excuse me I thought you said Gunblade."  
"I did."  
"A girl with a Gunblade? Your one funny character Angelica."  
"Damnit, will you people stop with the Angelica? It's Angie, Angelica is too formal."  
"You are the Captain, I'm just trying to go by the book Captain Angelica" She gave a slight moan as Quistis and Xu looked over to them.  
"Hyne, save me from this asshole." She mumbled lightly as she closed the case and began to rhythmically tap her fingers on it. Seifer looked to her and smirked, growing satisfied that he was pissing her off. Her father must have thought the world of her or else she wouldn't have been getting a private escort to ensure her safety. He never knew his father but he did remember seeing something about him being in the military. Almasy was his mother's maiden name so he couldn't go out and start looking for his father by using his last name. He still thought about that day he had came home to find his dead mother on the floor. She had been stabbed multiple times and raped. Seifer still never got how death could come so quickly. He was startled as he felt the bump of the assault boat against the desert shore. Angelica opened the case back up and carefully took out the Gunblade as a goofy smile overcame her face. Seifer had to admit it was rather nice but it didn't look very used, the Steel of the blade was too shiny and didn't look like it was worn in well. He caught a glimpse of her name engraved at the tip and jumped to the conclusion that all weapons looked that way when you had enough money to keep up with the matinence of it.  
"Nice Toy Captain," Seifer beamed as he picked up his Hyperion off the ground and headed out of the assault boat first. Quistis held her Save the Queen and instructed that they should report to the Furrow first. Xu and the boat were soon out of sight as the three began to walk towards the furrow that Seifer believed never existed. It was growing hotter by the second as they walked the dry cracked desert. Quistis took out her map and began to look around, her ice blue orbs dancing around the endless horizon.  
"Oh great, another SeeD exam ruined thanks to Quistis Trepe," Seifer said looking over to Angie who was looking like she was about to faint.  
"I'd like to meet whoever designed these thick, dark suits. Don't they now that dark blue attracts heat?" She replied in a weary tone.  
"Captain, I suggest we take a break." Seifer suggested, holding the Gunblade on his shoulder and tapping it there.  
"Where Seifer? Underneath that Palm tree over there or how about we all strip down and skinny dip in that lagoon we passed?" Quistis replied, obviously frustrated at her bad sense of direction and Seifer's smart ass attitude.  
"Don't ask me, ask Angelica, she's the Squad captain although I prefer the second suggestion myself."  
"When do you ever Shutup?" Angelica asked Seifer. "I'm sorry Seifer but I don't plan on being a failure like you I plan on passing this damn Exam."  
"Oh.... So now I'm a failure?" Seifer asked her as she picked up her Angels Fury out of the ground and began to walk nowhere.   
"Are you coming Quistis?" She yelled as she turned around to catch Seifer staring at her as Quistis walked past him silently. Angie turned around sharply and suddenly felt the ground fall from beneath her feet as she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Seifer and Quistis saw her fall and immediately looked to the hole where Angelica had fallen in. It looked bottomless as Quistis furred her brow and looked to Seifer. He had to follow her; it was his mission to protect her. He stood back and looked at Quistis.  
"What are you going to do Seifer?" She asked him as she began to hyperventilate. He jumped in the hole and left Quistis at the top. Quistis never was good at standing her ground so after a few seconds she jumped too. Angelica's eyes shot open as she felt Seifer's body land on top of hers. She could have sworn that she broke a rib as she felt him on top of her.  
"God Damnit Seifer, get off," She let out an exasperated scream.  
"Hmmm....Angelica should we really be getting so close, you are after all my superior." Angie was about to spit in his face until she felt Quistis' body land on top of them. Quistis stood up, looking around the area where they had fell. Angelica pushed Seifer off of her with a light grunt.  
"I think this is the furrow you guys." Quistis said ignoring the hard punches Angelica gave Seifer in his arm. Seifer walked towards Quistis and tapped a few keys on the control panel to activate it. Soon enough all the power came on and there was a whole system of computers blinking before them.   
"The object of the mission is to tap into government computers to get back into the mainframe of the system, I think they are trying to build another garden out here." She suspected as she leaned over Seifer, who had taken a seat at one of the panels and adjust some coordinates with a few movements of her French manicured nails. She as very prissy to try and become a SeeD, but he could care less about what she was trying to do. She considered him a failure. On the bright side there was a possible chance that he would be spending the night there with the two. He felt his stomach let out a large gurgle as Quistis and Angelica looked down to him in utter disgust.  
"What can I say? I haven't had a decent meal in days," He thought about that Three Musketeers bar that he had in his coat pocket and was saving until he actually felt his the lining of his stomach being eaten away by his stomach acid. Quistis was busy trying to pry into the system. Seifer looked back over to Angelica who was walking around the place looking. She had some great looking legs, he looked at her profile as she leaned over and adjusted a control panel.   
"Down boy," he mumbled under his breath as he felt himself suddenly go warmer. He took off his coat and began to type in some more coordinates. If Fuu was here they would have been done with all this frequency crap a long time ago. If only things were different. He hadn't seen Selphie in a while and he never really could understand her and why she was so...airy. That could be a good thing. He tried to do that for a week, block out all his emotions and feelings and just be mute to the world but that didn't work and all he got out of it was the feeling that he was a complete idiot.  
  
*************  
  
As far as Seifer was concerned Quistis had put him on night watch as she fell asleep at the control Panel. He was sitting at a panel and staring at the screen while drinking some old Coffee Angelica had found and warmed up. It tasted like sawdust and molasses but it was better than nothing was. Sitting around was always as boring as Hell to him and he would occasionally look over to Angelica and stare at her as she filed her nails. The silence was enough to drive him insane until he finally spoke up and said something.  
"Any plans after you become SeeD?" She looked at him and thought for a few moments.  
"My father hates the idea of me going on missions. He thinks I won't be able to fend for myself. I never really got him though." She looked down at her boots and sighed. "He never really cared about all that follow your dreams stuff. He always told us that we should focus on the ethical solution."  
"Do you have dreams Seifer?" She asked him looking at him with those hazel orbs of hers.  
"I had dreams, as in past tense. Then after my big dream came true I realized that dreams are just a punks fantasy." He looked back at her as he held the tin mug of slop in his hand.  
".... So what you have had the horrible experience of having a shattered dream… I'm sorry Seifer but your no the first person to experience failure." Seifer didn't answer her, he just took a long sip from the tin and shook his head.  
"So how old are you exactly?"  
"Eighteen," She replied as she began to rub her legs to increase the warmth that circulated through her body. Seifer stood up and tossed her his coat as she took it wrapping herself in it and whispering a silent thank you.  
"I gets cold in the desert at night." He responded, as she yawned lightly and he turned back to the Processor.  
  
************  
Angelica couldn't bring herself to get any sleep as she tossed and turned on the Furrows hard linoleum floor. Seifer's coat smelled just like him and she wasn't really sure if she was comforted or alarmed by it. He had eventually fallen asleep too and left her awake by herself. She felt something hard in his coat pocket and carefully took it out the manila folder marked OPERATION: KLAER. It didn't take her long before she found out Seifer was nothing more than a bodyguard to her. No wonder he had jumped in after her, or refrained from kicking her ass when she had talked junk about him. He had probably wanted to meet her in the cafeteria for nothing more than a case study. She picked up her Gunblade, leaving the papers of her file scattered about on the floor next to Seifer's coat. She had to prove that she was SeeD material after all.  
  
**A/N- Yes I know the ending to this chapter is crappy R&R**  
  
  
  



	4. A Punks Fantasy

Seifer opened his eyes to see his coat on the floor and those case file papers scattered about. His reaction wasn't sudden though because he wasn't always the smartest person after he woke up in the morning. Quistis was still asleep and he swore if he didn't hear her start to snore he would have thought that she was dead. He stood up and began to look around the room as he cleared his eyes and looked back down to the papers and noticed that they were the ones in Angelica's case file. He looked to for her Gunblade and where she left it perched along the wall and wasn't quite surprised at the fact that it was gone. His heart kind of stopped as he realized what kind of danger she had just put herself into. Even if it was a real Exam she would have failed because she left her post and the people entrusted under her care. He looked back over to Quistis and wasn't surprised why she was relived of her duties as an instructor. But the more he thought about it he wasn't the best-qualified person to be in SeeD either. He decided against waking Quistis up because he would have to hear her nagging voice when she fussed him out 'Where was your head Seifer? You were on orders to keep night watch.' And he also wanted Quistis to think that he and Angelica had went off into the night with each other. That would really tweak her nerves. He picked up his Gunblade and headed out into the hallway. The entrance to this place had probably been covered during one of those many minor earthquakes that shook the Esthar plains. He didn't bother calling her name until he got a good earshot away from Quistis and he began to open up some of the doorways by prodding them open with his Hyperion. He reached the end of the hallway and noticed an odd blue light coming from a trapdoor. He opened it up and looked down to see what looked like A biome of plants and it smelled like coconuts and bananas. It was a rather small trapdoor but he was convinced that with a small dose of flexibility and willpower he could fit into it. He set his Hyperion down and lowered himself into the trapdoor, holding on to the handles for support until he knew he was safe and quick grabbed his Gunblade as he dropped about ten feet to the soft ground below him. It was amazing, he sighed and took in a deep breath as he began to look around and admired the large colorful flowers that grew wild around the large palm trees. He could hear the sound of water flowing in the distance and had thought about going back to get Quistis, remembering her nagging complaints about her desire for a shower. He stopped and listened to the cries of a few birds as he looked up to catch one of them fly to a nearby tree.   
"That's damn screwy," he said aloud when he realized the ceiling was higher than it had been before and when he looked back to the trapdoor he cursed under his breath when he saw that there was nothing there except for a desolate brown spot. He clenched Hyperion in his hand and began to walk. He didn't really know exactly where or where he was walking he just wanted to find Angelica. Not knowing where the fell she was or exactly how long he had been added a ton of stress towards his already mixed emotions towards her. He looked up to the now present sun and he shuddered. This was really getting odd, how could the run be inside a building that was probably no more than one hundred feet underground? He kept on walking though, as the sun warmed him up and heated the back of his neck. If it weren't for the trees he probably would have passed out from a heat stroke.   
"Damn coat," he mumbled a few other obscenities as he came through a clearing and noticed Angelica's clothes scattered along the bank, beside her Angels Fury. He looked around the lagoons clear blue surface and along the other side of the bank to see if he saw her.   
"Angelica!" He shouted at the top of his voice loud enough to send a few birds scattering.   
Saw a figure walk towards the edge of the other side of the lagoon and dive in. It had to be Angelica because no other girl he knew was shaped like that and what are the odds another girl besides Quistis swimming around in a lagoon naked. He stared at the figure as it came closer towards him. Her head came out of the water first as she ran her hands over it to get it out of the way of her face. She treaded the water, as she looked back up to him and smiled, showing him those perfect pearly white teeth of hers. Seifer kneeled down, extending a hand to her in order to help her out. She just reached up, grabbing the lapels of Seifer's coat and kissing him, that warm muscle of a tongue sliding past his lips. He tried to pull away but he knew that he didn't want to. She tasted to sweet to spoil the moment. He kissed her back as she broke away and looked to him, lifting a brow. As she began to speak.   
"Seifer your worse than I thought, didn't you say 'dreams are a punks fantasy'?" And with that she pulled Seifer into the water.   
"Damnit Seifer! Where the hell did she go?" that was the first thing Seifer heard when he woke up to the berating, delirious Quistis Trepe. He looked down to the floor where Angelica had been sleeping and saw the same small mess that had caught his attention in the dream. His crumpled coat on the floor along with her papers and a missing Gunblade. He looked up to her, rubbing the side of his face that contained the etched imprints of the buttons of the control panel against his reddened cheek. He was really turning into puberty boy now; he was even having insanely stupid wet dreams about a talkative, judgmental brat.   
"What exactly went on after I fell asleep?" She looked to him, her blue eyes inflamed in anger.   
"Well miss Liaison slash SeeD if you were actually doing your job and stayed up you would have caught all the action." Seifer yawned as he stood up and walked over, picking up his coat off the floor and dusting it off before putting it back on.   
"I found a frequency and someone from the garden is on their way in the Ragnarok."   
"That's great but don't you think we need to find Angelica before we start planning on heading home?"   
"We? I'm not the one who drove her away and I am definitely not the one who is going to get in trouble for loosing the President's Niece." Quistis retorted as she picked up her Save The Queen and headed for the door, leaving Seifer standing there.   
"Nobody ever told me that she was the presidents' niece."   
"If you actually did your back work and read the case file then you would have known that." Quistis turned and walked down the hallway. Seifer picked up Hyperion and headed after her. He walked past her and headed straight to the open trapdoor pointing to it with his Gunblade.   
"Most likely she's down there."   
"How would you know? Anything could be down there."   
"Damn Quistis, stop questioning and take risks." He scolded he as he jumped down and was met with that familiar smell and the soft ground. Quistis ended up falling right on her ass as she frowned to Seifer who quickly turned and headed down the path he had taken in that dream of his. Quistis slugged on behind him as he stopped before the opening of a clearance as Quistis smacked her teeth and folded her arms in frustration. He turned around slowly and rolled his eyes at Quistis before he began to trudge forward. He made his way through the large leafs to find Angelica lying asleep on the soft mossy earth. She nudged her with his boot a few times before she opened her eyes.   
"Damn it's you."   
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asked looking down at her with a scorned look on his face. Quistis walked to the edge of the lagoon and shaded her eyes to look across. Angelica ignored his question and stood up, slightly pulling her skirt down as if that made a slight difference in the length of it. Seifer looked over to Quistis and began to talk.   
"How do you think we can get out of here without being killed Liaison?"   
"We could swim."   
"You mean we as in you and Seifer because I can't swim." Quistis didn't look surprised as Seifer raised his Hyperion at her head but brought it down nervously began to tap the worn weapon against his shoulder. That was probably why she decided to settle down on the bank.   
"Great... So this is how I'm going to be spending me weekend..." He looked back at Quistis but then looked back at the ground when he realized that looking back and fourth was not going to solve his problems. "The water can't obviously be that deep," He thought aloud as he remembered that Angelica ha been treading it in that dream of his.   
"But Seifer... when we get across, if we get across what do we do then?" Quistis asked thoughtfully as she looked over to the right side of the lagoon and noticed the large formations of foliage covered rocks. "We could easily climb those, that is if you don't know how to climb too Angelica." She turned to Angelica and frowned as Angelica stood up and began to head toward the wall of rocks. Seifer walked behind the two women as he watched Angelica's ass shift from side to side in that tight skirt. That dream was so real to him and he was tempted to pull her over to the side of their path and kiss her again. The warm wetness of her skin against his hands was so real it frightened him. He wondered if she could really kiss like that.   
Quistis was the first one to try to cross the rocks; she had tucked her Save The Queen inside of her skirt and slowly edged herself to the other side. She was only a few feet out when Angie had started out on the rocks and Seifer soon followed suit, carefully edging across as he saw Quistis leap down on the other side. Angelica shot a quick glance at him before she got to the end herself and jumped down. Seifer jumped down also and the three continued their long walk with Seifer leading the way, cutting the brush down with Hyperion.   
"I'm starving," Angelica complained as Seifer and Quistis looked over to see her holding her stomach.   
"Here," Seifer gripped the Three Musketeers bar out of his pocket and threw it at her. She let it fall to the ground before she realized what it was and quickly picked the up disfigured chocolate bar. "It's still edible it melted that's all."   
"...Thank You." She mumbled as she propped Angels Fury under her arm and opened the wrapper, prepared to hungrily bite into it. She stopped and offered Seifer and Quistis a some as they both refused. They continued to walk as Angelica ate the candy bar, slowly chewing the chocolate as if it were her last meal. She began to walk ahead of Seifer and Quistis as she ate, focusing on the candy bar more than her direction. Seifer and Quistis had stopped as they noticed she was headed straight into the path of a sleeping T-Rector.   
"Angelica..." Seifer whispered through clenched teeth as she turned around to notice Seifer and Quistis still feet behind her.   
"C'mon we have to find an exit don't we?" She said rather loudly as Quistis pointed forward and The T-Reaxaur swiped at Angelica as she let out one of her trademark screams.   
  
**I like the ending on this Chapter very much...R&R**.   



	5. Illusions Departure

**This is short! **   
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer jumped in front of the angry T-Rexuar as he swiped as Angelica and received an awfully nasty gash on his arm. It had ripped through his coat but that really didn't matter to him because he was doing his job. Angelica jumped out of the way long enough to re-equip her weapon and join in the fight. Quistis quickly summoned Shiva because it was a well-known fact that T-Rexuars had a very weak defense system when it cam to elemental ice attacks. Angelica looked over to Seifer an noticed the severe amount of blood loss he had been experiencing ever since the swipe even though she and Quistis had each caste Curaga on him. The more he used his right arm to swipe at the large monster the more blood came out. It didn't take long for them to defeat the monster but after it was all over Seifer doubled over in pain as he dropped Hyperion and squeezed on his right arm with his left hand.   
"Why aren't those damn spells or potions working?" He moaned as he fell to the ground in pain.  
"I think this is an anti-spell environment, Quistis I need something to stop the bleeding or else he'll bleed to death." Angelica said, kneeling down and trying to think of something to use to wrap up his arm. "Quistis, take off your bra." Angelica ordered as she heard Seifers' laughter that was halted by a sudden surge of pain in his arm. Quistis walked away from Seifer and returned a few minutes later with her bra. Angelica lifted up Seifer's wounded arm, avoiding his protests of pain as she pulled his coat back and wrapped it around his Arm. The sun began to grow hotter as Seifer sat there on the ground watching Angelica nurse his wound. She looked back up to him as he gave her a weak smile and she just stared back at him coldly before she stood up and grabbed her Gunblade.  
"Let's go," She ordered as she began to head north. Seifer stood up wondering why she had so many mood swings. Quistis walked behind them holding her hands over her chest for support.  
  
************  
  
They had settled down for the night and Quistis had fallen asleep as Angelica sat staring at the moon and contemplating the current situation. Seifer had wandered off somewhere and said that he was going for a walk but that had been over and hour ago and Angie couldn't help herself as she began to wonder if he was okay. She didn't want to go after him because it would make her seem like she actually cared about his health and well being. He looked rather hurt after she had insulted him earlier but she couldn't help it. It was a sudden reaction the type of thing that her father had always expected her to do when guys got too close for comfort. Her father, Braxton Klaer a Senator from Deling and her Uncle was the President. Her mother, when she was alive always had high expectations of 'Little Gia' as everyone called her. It was obvious that she was adopted due to the fact that she was the darkest one in her family and they obviously were not the same race but she was always loved, and treated equally. To Klaers' love and Equality was all that really mattered. She never did have any boyfriends because her father scared them all away, or so she thought. Maybe she scared them away herself because she was too conceited or uptight. Her father told her 'Your beauty is the thing that scares men away Angelica.' She still considered that one of the most stupid ideas in the world because if it did why did all of these guys approach her? Her main goal in life was to live it for herself or until she got tired of that and decided to settle down. She saw how her mother's dreams were altered because of her demanding husband and her constant desire to see her children succeed. Her mother was more like a Secretary/Publicity agent to her father than she was his wife. It was her job to keep her and her brothers in sync with their father's job and reflect their father's warped view of perfection. Eventually their mother succumbed to cancer and died. That really broke the family apart, Her oldest brother Patrick began to mess with the wrong sort of crowds and get into a lot of trouble. Patrick's Twin brother Preston was killed in one of his Anti-something protests. As far back as Angelica could remember Preston had been against almost everything that their father was for. They never did mix well and Angelica was not very surprised when he didn't have Preston buried in the family plot. Probably because Preston changed his last name to Scott. 'It would be a waste of space'; her father recited as he signed Presto's burial papers and sent him off to be buried in their mother's hometown of Winhill. He didn't want Angelica to finish her last semester of schooling at Balamb Garden but she did. He didn't even want her to become SeeD. He wanted her to get married to this boy she had known ever since she was in diapers. Life was funny to her, shattered and broken dreams that people live with everyday. Like Seifer.... She didn't get him or his ambition. She was sure that he didn't get her either. And she was glad that he didn't like her because her father wouldn't be to fond of her bringing home one of the people responsible for the possible destruction of the world for dinner. She even heard her father talk about Seifer a few times. 'That Almasy must be locked up for the damage he has caused to this city.' Her thoughts were interrupted as she looked over to see Seifer sit down beside her. She could smell his blood that was on his coat and the semi-soaked bra that was wrapped around his arm.   
"So captain.... Do you have a plan?" He asked looking to her and waiting for an answer.  
"...No.... waiting here and dying..." She answered sighing and smacking he teeth.  
"Well... I found a way out. . And I was tempted to actually leave but.... I remembered what happened the last time I abandoned my Squad members." He thought as he looked to her and let out a yawn. "I just realized you now owe me three favors because I saved your life."   
"No you only did twice."  
"I did you a favor in the library by letting you go."  
"Oh yeah... maybe you do have three then." She laughed as he looked over to her and admired her smile, she did have a wonderful laugh.  
"So we head out tomorrow and maybe Quistis can fix her damn battle meter so we can go back to the garden and graduate."  
"Yeah... the ball...." Angelica remembered staring up at the moon. "Are you going?"  
"Nah, dressing up just to hobnob with society is not my thing. Besides, I was thinking about having my own celebrations with a dear friend of mine I call Jack Daniel's."  
"Well just think, you won't be there alone because I'll be there too." She looked to him and practically begged him to come.  
"That will make four favors you owe me Captain." He laughed she frowned and shook her head. He leaned closer to her, getting lost in those oculars of hers. She leaned in too caught up in the moment and partially him. She kissed him as she felt his lips against hers she almost exploded on the inside. Seifer moved his tongue inside of her mouth and began to tongue her. She tasted sweet and pure and he had never felt such energy between someone, She broke the kiss as she reached for his hand and smiled softly as she rested her head on his shoulder, some things were best left unspoken.  
  
  
**R&R and it are not over**  
  
  
  



	6. False Reality

Quistis woke up to see Seifer and Angelica still asleep beside each other wrapped up in Seifer's coat. She walked over to the two and began to call their names out, trying to wake them up.   
"Angelica... Seifer." She kicked Seifer in the leg as his eyes shot open and he looked up to her aggravated.  
"I think we should start trying to find another exit." She suggested as she looked over to the sleeping Angelica and smacked her teeth.  
"I found an exit last night," He retorted as he looked down to his shoulder at Angelica and couldn't help but smile.  
"Seifer please tell me you di-"  
"No I won't tell you anything." Seifer cut his eyes up to her and nudged Angie awake. It wasn't, as if he cared what she thought about him, it had to do with a lot of other things like his privacy and being professional. But starting a relationship with another SeeD was not exactly being professional so Seifer had decided last night that they should keep it under wraps. But he didn't tell Angie that yet. She stood up and looked at Quistis and then back to Seifer as she picked up her Gunblade and let out a weary yawn.   
"Seifer.... Let's go." She stood there beside Quistis as Seifer stood up and carefully put his coat back on. Moments later they were following in Seifer's footsteps through the thick, green foliage. It didn't take them long before they reached a wall of large rocks and Seifer had begun to climb it, regardless of Angelica's concerns about his arm. Quistis hadn't done very much talking because she didn't want it to sound like all of her concerns were about Angelica and Seifer's apparent relationship. Seifer helped Angelica to the top of the cliff and when he turned to Quistis she just rolled her eyes at him and climbed to the top by herself. He hated the fact that most of the time he was trying to please someone he ended up being hated by someone else.   
"If we keep on climbing up these we'll eventually end up back in the plains." He pointed to some steel stepping bars that led up to another trapdoor. He climbed it first, ignoring the protests and comments that Angelica made as she climbed behind him. He gritted his teeth as he opened the metal trapdoor and felt the hot gust of wind and sand hit him in the face. He climbed out and turned around, extending a hand to help Angelica up as she smiled back up to him and climbed out. Quistis climbed out and fell against the ground.  
"I'd never thought I'd be this happy to see sand in my life." She stated as she looked over to Seifer and Angelica, reaching for her battle meter. Quistis' eyes broadened as she stood up and began to smile piously as she walked past the two as Seifer turned around to See Squall and Irvine standing behind them. Seeing that damned Squall again made Seifer's blood boil. He stood there as Quistis headed straight towards the Ragnarok, passing Squall and Irvine as they looked to Seifer. Seifer couldn't really say much on the subject of Irvine, sure he had the slight remembrance of him when they were children at the orphanage but that was about it when it came to him.   
"Hey there Seifer. That's a pretty nasty injury there, but I wouldn't mind if I got that bandage. " Irvine had commented as he looked to Seifer and then to Angie. Seifer had to admit this was and odd situation, but then again life was filled with nothing but odd situations. Squall looked lost and confused, his usual as he scanned Seifer over and turned around heading back to the Ragnarok slightly frustrated. Squall didn't really want to come, if he had it his way he would have left Seifer out here to die. Seifer was actually going to become a SeeD and he couldn't really say that Seifer didn't deserve it but he wasn't exactly Mr. Lovable.  
"Hello Irvine," Seifer greeted as he began to follow Squall to the Ragnarok, leaving Angelica and Irvine behind.   
"So I hear your going to be a SeeD, I wouldn't have chosen a better profession. We need more women in SeeD.... Especially attractive ones like you," Seifer heard Irvine begin to talk to Angelica as Seifer turned just in time to see him swing his arm around her.  
  
******************  
  
Seifer wasn't all to psyched about the annual Celebration Ball. But Angelica wanted him to go and a promise was a promise. He hated how he looked in the uniforms they were permitted to wear to ball. Dr. Kadowaki had bandaged his arm up and had Quistis' bra sent back to her in a plastic baggy. He had to get 46 stitches and Dr. Kadowaki did nothing but brag about how lucky he was to have an experienced person such as Angie there to help. He now had to wear a sling for the next couple of weeks until he was to have them taken out. Maybe he could take a vacation but he was anxious to go out on a mission. Cid had came to the infirmary and lectured him on how to be a responsible SeeD. He was just basking in the afterglow of passing his first SeeD exam. He still hadn't seen Rinoa and he wondered how she was doing. Squall had mentioned that she would be there at the ball tonight.... With him. He walked over to his suitcase and shut it. He was preparing to move into his new Private SeeD room with his very own bathroom. His mind was so mixed up right now. He didn't know whether to feel happy about all of the changes that were going on with him at the moment. His dream job, and the prospect of a new girl. He opened up one of his windows to air out his new living space and lay out on the bed, going once again into a deep sleep.  
  
*******************  
  
As soon as he woke up he looked to the clock. It was nine o' clock and the ball started at seven he was late. He quickly showered and made his way down the dark dormitory hallway to the ballroom, which was located on the classroom hallways. He could hear the sound of his shoes and the sound of the orchestra music as he walked towards the ballroom. He felt the nervous feeling of being watched by all as he entered the ballroom. He didn't see anyone that he remembered at first but then he saw Cid and Matron heading his way. He wanted to turn around and head back to his room but he stood there, waiting for the couple to approach him.  
"Oh Seifer, It's so wonderful to see you again, congratulations on finally becoming a SeeD!" Matron told him in that soft sultry voice of hers. She had on a basic black dress that underestimated her curvaceous figure but it was suiting for a headmasters' wife.   
"Thank you Matron," He mumbled as he began to look around the ballroom for Angelica. There were so many people there.  
"Seifer we should let you enjoy yourself, after all it is a celebration." Matron added, dragging Cid away. He was glad she did if Cid began to talk he would never really stop. The music stopped as Seifer began to edge through people in order to attempt to look for her. He saw her standing against a wall, holding a glass of champagne in her hand. She had on a soft pink dress that shimmered with her every movement. Her brown and gold hair was pinned on top of her head and adorned with some expensive looking barrettes. Seifer's heart somersaulted once again as he looked her over had begun to walk towards her. He stood there patiently until the girl she was talking to motioned over to Seifer and Angelica looked towards him and rolled her eyes as said good bye to her friend and turned to him.  
"I waited for you at the door for almost an hour," She looked at him and waited for his explanation.  
"I overslept..." He looked back to her not really wanting to become the one who did all the ass kissing in the relationship. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she got upset or the way she formed her mouth when she pronounced her O's. He could smell her perfume and it was driving him wild as he suddenly smiled to her and walked outside onto the terrace, leaving her alone he knew she was going to follow. He turned to her as she stood there highly upset at him.  
"What's the matter Angelica..." He quirked a brow to her as he walked over and took her glass out of her hand with his free hand and drunk some of it.  
"I should ask you that Seifer. Earlier on the Ragnarok you were acting so damn irritated and you kept on ignoring me when I tried to talk to you or I kept on trying to kiss you and you pushed me away." She answered as she walked over to the balcony and looked down. "I'd think you were ashamed of me."  
"What is there to be ashamed of... you're beautiful... Smart....-"  
"A Senators daughter who the majority of people at Balamb Garden think is a total bitch."  
"Well people are wrong, they have always been wrong."  
"But Seifer, people probably would think you are with me because I am who I am."  
"Like that can be beneficial to me, If I really thought it was I would have sacked you along time ago." He replied as he looked back over to her and waited for her next move. He looked back into the ballroom as he went behind the door where one could see him as he motioned for her to walk over to him. She did as he began to kiss her, running his free hand along the side of her dress as she stopped him when she heard someone coming.  
"What the hells is going on Squall Leonheart?" Rinoa screamed as she pressed him to the edge of the terrace balcony.  
"You are pregnant..." He whispered as she stared out to the ocean, obviously frustrated at the news that Rinoa gave him. She looked back to him; he was almost to the brink of tears. There were times that she still had to remind herself that Squall was still a child and that the bravery that was shown months ago was only short lived.   
"So what Squall? We can work this out." Her nonchalant attitude made him even angrier by the moment as she gripped his hands on the concrete railing, feeling the rough surface dig into his hands.   
"Damnit Rinoa.... You said you were on the pill...You said that you were always careful-" His voice faltered as he spoke.  
"You Said you loved me," She retorted as she looked back to him and then to the ballroom.  
"Well, I did...I mean...do.... But ya know, sometimes..."  
"Sometimes what Squall?"  
"Sometimes people say things...because it's what's convenient at the time...."  
"So that's all I was...convenience?"  
"That's all you acted like... I can't take you seriously..."  
"I'm pregnant with your child, how serious is that?"  
"Rinoa...this will ruin me..."  
"No, it won't Squall, it'll make us stronger...I know you want a family"  
"Not With Y-, Not without getting married or spending time with someone I love first."   
"We can get married and we can spend time together after the baby is born." He just stared at her and watched his life drip away, he knew what marriage did to people and he sure as hell didn't want any kids. What was the purpose of children? All of his close friends were orphaned or at least had one real parent left. Did he really want a kid, just so they could experience the unrequited pain that he once did when he realized that he was alone in this world? SeeD abortions were not allowed but Rinoa was not SeeD and the option was always open.  
"Is marriage the only option?"  
"Yes, my father would kill me if I had a baby without being married." Squall just sighed lightly as he looked off and away. He was trapped, trapped to someone he didn't really love all because of lust.  
  
*****************  
  
Seifer sat at one of the tables and listened to Irvine sing a drunken Rendition of 'Tainted Love'. The ball was over but some of the girls were helping take down some of the minute decorations. He looked awfully funny with his cowboy hat off; you could see the line where his hat sat across his forehead. He was glad Angie had heard Squall and Rinoa's conversation too because now he didn't have a disciplinary committee to laugh about it with. He didn't know how to feel about the whole thing, Squall had left the ball early, complaining to Cid about an allergic reaction to Balamb Shrimp. Rinoa just acting like Rinoa, except she had this glow to her.   
"Touch me baby Tainted love!" Irvine let out another belch as he slumped off the table and onto the floor, giggling like a pansy. It was about one o' clock in the morning and he knew he should be going to bed to recover some of the sleep he had lost but he still sat there, at the table looking up at the stars through the paneled glass ceiling. There were about a billion stars in the sky as he listened to Irvine's whimpering and the giggle of Angie and Selphie in the distance. There had been rumors of an after party in a low ranking SeeD members dorm room and a few hours earlier when Irvine was partially sober and coherent he had mentioned going to it. But now that he was nearly passed out on the floor Seifer had to find other means of enjoyment.  
  
  
It was morning when Seifer woke up and looked over to his alarm clock. It was about eight o' clock and that meant that it was about time for the first round of classes to start for the day. He had considered going to the training center again but he had his arm to worry about. He knew if Cid had his way he'd probably end up doing paperwork for the rest of his career in SeeD. He didn't really bother taking a shower, he just got up and put his clothes on, rubbing some after shave along his neck with one of his gruff hands. He combed his hair back and walked out of his dorm into the cafeteria, just in time to see all of his friends sitting at a table. Seifer could tell that they had been in the cafeteria for awhile because the remains of everyone's breakfast had been strewn across the table. He sat down beside Irvine and then looked callously back to Quistis, who had looked as if she hadn't had a drop of sleep from the previous night. Irvine then took out a bottle of aspirin and emptied about seven of the tablets into his hand as he tried to chew them while he took a few sips of his coffee. Squall and Rinoa sat beside each other and Seifer watched him pull away as she tried to rest her head on his shoulder.  
"Isn't SeeD supposed to be fun and adventurous?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow to Squall.  
"Umm, not exactly, it is when you are trying to defeat an old Sorceress and her power hungry, man whore." Squall mumbled as he sat back in his chair and sighed. Quistis stood up from the table and silently picked up her stack of files as she began to walk out of the cafeteria without as mush as a goodbye to the rest of the group. They had probably told, or guessing from the look of confusion on Selphies' face someone had found out. Rinoa hummed a singsong tune as she ignored Quistis' exit and picked the sprinkles off the donut and placed them neatly on a napkin.  
"Why the hell do you do that if you eat the sprinkles anyway?" Squall interrupted as he got up from the table and walked away. Rinoa still sat there staring at her donut. A few moments later she continued to eat.   
"Any names?" Selphie asked as Irvine almost spit out his coffee and shot her a dirty glance.  
"If it's a boy, Squall, definitely Squall Leonheart Jr. if it's a girl…. I don't know…"  
"This is bullshit…" Zell interrupted, banging his hand on the table and almost screaming at her. "Squall is obviously not happy with this baby that you are carrying. You should get rid of it." He was so infuriated that you could see veins popping out of his neck. By this time everyone in the cafeteria had begun to pay attention to them.   
"Zell, calm down…" Seifer said, pulling him away from the table. "What the hell is wrong with you?"   
"Her," he pointed to Rinoa and ran out of the cafeteria. Irvine got up from the table, still a bit mute as he looked at Seifer and shook his head. He also began to walk, but this time when he walked past Seifer her whispered something to his ear.  
"Oh the tangled webs we weave."  
  
  



	7. Habitual Insanity

Quistis looked over her shoulder and back to the copy machine that stood in front of her. Her hands shook as she punched in the number 25. It was Monday and she still could not seem to avoid the thoughts that ran through her mind as she shook her head and looked up at the bulletin board that sat nailed to the wall.  
'All Instructors are encouraged to prevent the spread of the dreaded Balamb Fish Syndrome by confiscating any fishing equipment or paraphernalia.' She smirked at the new post and walked over to the sink to wash some of the freshly added ink off of her hands. She wanted to go to her room so she could get her Save the Queen and decapitate Rinoa. How could anyone get over the feeling of being stabbed in the heart? No one really expected them to stay together, or even have a baby. They had even secretly taken a poll on how long they could be with each other before Squall had a nervous breakdown. Now they were going to get married…  
"Guess what! Squallykins and me are getting married! And we are having a baby!" Rinoa announced just as bright and chipper as the sun that shone through the large glass windows of the cafeteria. Irvine just shook his head and grabbed his bottle of aspirin, this time taking about six and chewing on them. Selphie just looked at the two all bewildered, as if she was trying to figure out which emotion to display towards them. Zell just took off his fighting gloves and began to rub his wrists, he got arthritis when he grew tense or nervous. Squall just sat beside her, as if he had trouble deciphering the news himself. Quistis didn't know what to do or say, so she just did what came naturally.   
"Congratulations."   
Her thoughts were interrupted as she saw Squall come in and begin to fix himself a cup of coffee. What could she say to him? Nothing at the moment because before she could utter his name his walked back out the door. There were so many things that she could have been focusing on at the moment, why did one of them have to be Squall and Rinoa?  
  
  
Irvine Kinneas had a severe headache as he gripped his cowboy hat and fell onto his bed, preparing himself for an afternoon nap. He had a lot to drink on the previous night and aspirin was the only thing that could stop the imaginary Galbadian drums from beating inside his head. He remembered the morning vaguely, but all he knew now was that someone was pregnant, and it sure as hell wasn't Selphie.   
"Who the hell is there?" he called out from under his hat as he heard someone enter his room and start to shuffle about.   
"Selphie Timlett, SeeD level number-"  
"That's enough buttercup…" He mumbled from under his hat.  
"We have to do something…."  
"Of course we do…" He replied, pulling the hat from his face and smirking.  
"Irvine Kinneas, not now." She said as she walked over to his dresser and began to play with the figures that sat on top of it.   
"What are we supposed to do Selph? Hold a telethon? There is nothing we can do now…"  
"Well, there was something we could have done a few months ago…"  
"And what would that be daffodil?"  
"I don't know…"  
"Check my coat for me and give me that bottle of aspirin will ya?"  
"No."  
"What… hand it over…"  
"You should really just talk to your friend."  
"What the hell am I supposed to tell him?"  
"I dunno, give him support?"  
"Why am I gonna give him something I obviously don't have to offer? You know and I know…hell everyone knows that this is an awful thing to do…."  
"What about Rinoa…."  
"What about her…Squall is her boyfriend let him take care of her…isn't that the whole point of marriage anyway?"  
"God Damnit Irvine Ashley Kinneas!" Selphie looked over to him and stood up. She only used his full name, the name that she had found when she was snooping through his file when she was really angry with him. "Have you no heart?"  
"I dunno…. Do I?" He smiled after he had said that, he needed to get her out of his room and a fight was just the remedy. She walked out as he lay back down on his bed for an afternoon nap.  
  
  
"C'mon Damnit!" Angelica stood in line for the showers and shook her head. The hot water in all the dorms had been cut off so that meant she had to stand in line to take a shower in the large trainee bathroom. She stood in line, towel wrapped around her hair and waiting behind a few giggling fellow SeeDs. She had grown accustomed to her hot morning showers in her very own dorm but now she was back to where she loathed, standing in line for what seemed like half an hour later just to feel comfortable. She turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder to see a short, brown eyed girl standing behind her.  
"Angelica…." Rinoa said softly, granting her a smile.  
"Hello Rinoa." She replied, turning around to face her.  
"So, how's it been? I have not talked to you in weeks."  
"I know, I've been busy."  
"With what? Some secret mission, gimmie a break when you are SeeD at Balamb Garden you are never busy."  
"How would you know Rinoa? You're not one."  
"Well…. My fiancé is Commissioner…I have my connections."  
"Do those include sneaking in his files after he is asleep?"  
"Yes and the occasional morning quickie…if ya know what I mean."  
"Sure, if it's Squall I do." Rinoa stared at her in shock, her brown eyes enflamed.  
"Ha, I'm joking…"  
"I thought that… Have you heard?"  
"Heard what?"  
"Tada… Squalliekins finally got me a ring" She lifted her hand to show the small engagement ring on her finger.  
"How cute," Angelica stated as she lifted her small hand and squinted at the small jewel that sat on the gold band.  
"It's only until we get settled, I'm sure he'll buy me an even bigger one once we actually get married." She said, pulling her hand away from her and smirking. "Y a know how things go…the young struggling couple trying to make it while basking in the glow of love." Rinoa dreamily stared up to the corked tile ceilings of the bathroom as if she were gazing at the stars. Angelica looked up at the ceiling and frowned.  
"Yeah…I've read all the books and seen about…all the movies."  
"I am so confused…I need a maid of honor and I can't decide whom to chose. Selphie or Quistis… I think Quistis is showing her desire to be it by keeping her distance and not seeming too pushy. I hate pushy people."  
"Don't we all." Angelica moved a few steps closer towards the showers as the line moved up.  
"Well… I just want to get this over before I start to get really fat… A wedding when you are pregnant. Do you have any idea on how whorish that is? And what will my father think when all his friends and colleagues discover that I was pregnant when I walked down the aisle." She shivered at the thought of it and Angelica let out a small giggle as she watched her.  
"Well Rinoa, people do have to cope with their tarnished images. That's what life is about, making mistakes and either solving them or letting them lead to their demise."  
"But this is not a mistake. It was meant to be…"  
"I'm not saying it wasn't, or it isn't for that matter. It's just that well…. It doesn't seem like you are actually looking at the realism involved here."  
"How would you know?"  
"I don't."  
"Exactly." Rinoa walked away, out of the bathroom and totally disregarding the idea of a shower.  



End file.
